


Happy New Years!

by Carolina_Writes



Category: Fall Out Boy, bands - Fandom
Genre: Celebrating with the FOB, F/M, Fluff, Multi, New Years, fall out boy - Freeform, listen here i suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolina_Writes/pseuds/Carolina_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and the nerds (FOB) hang out on New Years with everyone from Pete's kids to Andy Hurley's beard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Years!

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW IM LIKE TWO MONTHS LATE FIGHT ME M8

" _Y/N!_ " Pete yelled, his arms open as he ran to you. You laughed as he engulfed you in a hug.

"Hiya, Pete." You said, burying your nose into his neck. He was warm from the jacket and scarf he was wearing, his beanie was nicely warming his ears. You tugged at your own scarf, and then fixed your gloves. Chicago was freezing during December, but you weren't surprised.

"The guys are at the hotel! I decided to pick you up because we're not wasting any money on you." He said, jokingly. You laughed, slightly smacking him.

"Well at least I get to hang out with you. How far away is the hotel?" You asked, hooking your arm through his. He grabbed your suitcase like the gentleman he was and dragged it with him. You had another bag full of papers and your laptop slung across your shoulder.

"Uh, like twenty or thirty minutes away. Why?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. You shrugged, grinning.

"I'm so happy I get to see you guys again." You said, twiddling your thumb on your shirt. You had been on tour with your best friends. The band decided to have a small holiday break, given the fact that you all needed one anyways. It was getting closer and closer to 2016 and you couldn't wait. Sure, you didn't have anybody to kiss during midnight but hey you got to hang out with _the_ Fall Out Boy.

"Aw, you're cute." Pete snapped you out of your thoughts. You flushed a light pink, but decided to just say it was the wind, when you opened the doors and the freezing cold air of Chicago hit you like a ton of bricks.

"Holy shit, it's cold." You cursed, hugging Pete's arm closer. He snickered, pulling you tightly against him. You huffed, your breath was visible in the air.

"Guess how cold it is?" Pete mentioned,  skipping along, dragging your shivering self.

"I don't know, like negative eighty five degrees?" You pouted, resting your head on his shoulder.

"Actually negative four degrees!" He said, glancing at you. You chuckled, looking up and down, finally taking in his outfit.

"Isn't it bad weather to just be wearing skinny jeans, two jackets, a beanie and a scarf only?" You asked, finally reaching your destination of Pete's car. He shrugged.

"Guess I've gotten used to it? I mean I have lived here for a while. When fetus Fall Out Boy was a thing." He said, pulling open the passenger door.

"Oh," you said, stepping in the car, "thank you Peter."

"You're welcome Y/N." He slowly shut the door, tightly, and hustled to the drivers seat. As he opened his door you asked, "no driver today?"

"Like I said," Pete grunted as he sat down, "no money wasted."

"Well then." You rolled your eyes playfully.

~*

As you stepped into the house, warm air hit your cheeks and you smiled widely, the scent of food wafted into your nose and you took a deep inhale.

"Well don't get high just yet, Y/N, geez." Pete said laughing, and pushing you to the  large living room. You couldn't remember the last time that you had all been together, it all seemed so far away. Your hand gripped at your bag, and you nervously tugged on it.

"Everyone gonna be so surprised." Pete mumbled. You eyes him confused.

"I may have not told them you were coming over for the New Year." He said quietly. He suddenly stopped which caused you to gasp in surprise. The doorway was only five feet away. His hand was on your arm.

"I gotta surprise them, hold on. I'll say ' _surprise'_ and you pop up! Yeah?" He asked, grinning like a little kid. You gave him one of those _'you're-such-a-dork'_ looks and nodded. His eyes lit up as he basically skipped into the room.

" _I'm back!"_ He had called out, you could hear the smile in his voice, and you could even imagine his little crinkles at the end of his eyes when he gave people that one smile that made everyone feel like he's the sunshine.

There was collective "aye!"'s and "yo"s.

" _So...I've got a big thing for you guys_." He said, you heard shuffling and then,

" _Surprise!"_

You quickly grabbed you luggage ( that was left out with you because Pete had left it next to you ), and walked into the living room. Gasps and screams were heard. Then you got attacked by two little kids. Bronx and Ruby.

Ruby was just blabbering, not able to speak correctly just yet, Bronx was screaming ( _"aunt Y/N! You're here! )_ Patrick and Elisa were getting up, with Declan in Elisa's arm, and they came to embrace you.

" _Y/N!_ Oh we missed you so much!"

"Hey kid."

Joe stood up, too. He seemed alone, but he looked content anyways. He engulfed Ruby in his arms and then hugged you as the Stump's left you alone. He grinned, his blue eyes shining with happiness. Ruby kept babbling, but she was laughing when Joe pulled you into a hug.

Out of the corner of your eye you could see Pete was happy and hugging Bronx. Saint didn't understand what was going on and was just sitting on the ground, surrounded by his toys.

"Where the hell have you been?" Joe asked, giving your arm a squeeze before letting go of you. You sighed, but gave him a sheepish smile.

"Oh, y'know, tour."

"Next time give us some tickets." Joe joked around, shifting Ruby on his waist.

"Where's the Mrs?"

"Oh, she's off doing her job. I don't mind, she's been with us a lot lately so that makes up for it."

"Is she coming at all tonight?"

"I don't know honestly, I hope so. I want her here for Ruby's first New Year." He smiled sweetly at Ruby and kissed her nose.

"Aw. Hey, talk to you later?"

"Anytime."

Next was Andy, he smiled, immediately tugging on your shirt and he kissed your forehead.

"How have _you_ been." He asked, wrapping his arms around your shoulders. You sighed, humming.

"Busy, so very busy." You said quietly, nuzzling your nose into his neck. He gave you a quick squeeze and then let go. You reluctantly let him go ( he was such a comfy person ) and turned to Meagan, she smiled.

"Meagan. I haven't seen you in such a long time." You said, gripping her shoulders and then hugging her. She was such an attractive woman and Pete was lucky to have her. She was lucky to have him, too. They made such a cute couple you just adored them together.

The day they separated is the day your ship would sink. ( **An: *coughs* *coughs* what? I didn't do that )**

You bent down, seeing the curly blonde locks of Bronx.

"Bronx!" You coo, as he jumps into your arm.

"I missed you auntie!" He said, as you lifted him from the ground. Your neck was heating up so you took off your scarf, in which Bronx took and wrapped around his head. He giggled as he made his mom tie it and you couldn't help but laugh at a little boy with a colorful scarf wrapped around his little head.

You sniffed, the cold still on your cheeks you even though you had been inside for a good couple of minutes.

~*~

The whole evening you were happy, exhausted but very very happy about being with your long time friends.

" _Ten more minutes!"_

_You stood up and grabbed a cup of grapes, 12 (or 8 I don't remember) for twelve/eight wishes. Then the next thing you knew was,_

_"Five!"_

_"Four!"_

_"Three!"_

_"Two!"_

_"ONE!"_

_"Happy new year!"_

_Hugs, kisses, tickles, you wouldn't want it any other way._

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't repost somewhere and ask me if you see an account that doesn't say Carolina_Writes that has any of my stories. Thanks C:


End file.
